Whiskers Meerkat Group
The Whiskers Meerkat Group is a group of meerkats first seen in August 1998 founded by four Young Ones females and two Lazuli males reinforced by a wild male brought to the project from Van Zylsrus instead of Potjie. The Young Ones sisters were Holly and her sisters Brambles,Piglet and VYF010 who were evicted from their natal group and teamed up with Lazuli rovers Argon and Delpheus seen roving with the wild juvenile male named Beetle. Holly took dominance along with Argon who later joined PQ after the death of Holly and succeeded by Beetle who took dominance with Risca. After an influx of Vivian males in 2001 a splinter from Whiskers occured and Vivian males Zaphod and Yossarian taking turns for male dominance. In 2002 Flower became the dominant female after her half sister Vialli and became the famous leader of the Whiskers group. Flower was bitten by a snake and died in 2007 succeeded by her daughter Rocket Dog who rose to power after her mother. In March 15 Whiskers had its largest group split with 15 members founding a new group. Rocket Dog regned until inlate 2008 when she was hit by a vehicle on the main road and her younger half sister Ella established dominance and was joined by a Lazuli rover named Thundercat who took male dominance. The Dominant Meerkat Pair When Whiskers founded the two oldest females were Holly and her litter mate Brambles. Brambles established female dominance alongside Argon who established male dominance over his litter mate brother Delpheus and wild male Beetle. After her first litter Brambles lost dominance to Holly. Holly remained dominant for the next three years until her death on September in 2000. With Holly's death Argon left the group and joined another group called PQ with his brother Delpheus. After Holly died her niece Risca established dominance in the group and Beetle took male dominance. Beetle and the majority of the males left the group on roving expeditions and 8 Vivian rovers joined the group. Vivian male Izit established dominance but was overthrown by his brothers and Zaphod took male dominance after him. Risca lost dominace to Vialli and Vialli became the next dominant female but died in January 2002 and Flower established dominance. In 2003 Zaphod lost dominance to his litter mate brother Yossarian but regained dominance in March 2004. Flower was the dominant female for six years until her death in 2007 and Rocket Dog established dominance. Zaphod remained in Whiskers for a short period before leaving it in a roving band which emmigrated into the Whiskers group splinter called Aztecs. Rocket Dog's younger half brother Machu Pichu took dominant male position. Rocket Dog was hit by a car in 2008 and Ella became the new dominant female. Machup Pichu and 4 other males emmigrated into Lazuli group and ousted a Lazuli male named Thundercat who joined Whiskers group and established male dominance. All Known Meerkats Of This Group A list of all known meerkats born into or immigrated into Whiskers group. Holly (VYF008) Brambles (VYF009) Piglet (VYF011) VYF010 Argon (VLM002) Delpheus (VLM003) Beetle (VWM001) Rafiki (VWF002) VWM003 Risca (VWF004) Mufassa (VWF005) Lancelot (VWM007) Jean Luc (VWM008) Aphrodite (VWF009) Artemis (VWF010) Zola (VWF011) Vialli (VWF012) VWP013 Dennis Wise (VWM014) Athos (VWM015) Aramis (VWF016) VWP017 Porthos (VWM018) Wahine (VWF019) Tama (VWM020) Rangi (VWM021) Orgali (VWM022) Petal (VWF023) Hazel (VWM024) Thumper (VWM025) Flower (VWF026) Montogomery (VWM027) Mr Burns (VWM028) Smithers (VWF029) Misfit (VWM030) Ugly Pup (VWF031) Rydapuni (VWF034) Dangerous Dave (VWM035) Mi Julie (VWF036) VWP037 Big Will (VWM038) Itchy (VWF039) Scratchy (VWF040) Thelma (VWF041) Louise (VWF042) Daisy (VWF043) Tarzan (VWM044) VWP045 VWM046 VWP047 VWP048 Badiel (VWF049) Stato (VWM050) Skinner (VWF051) Einstein (VWM052) Mozart (VWF053) Shakespeare (VWM054) Freud (VWM055) Cookie (VWM056) Pookie (VWM057) Sookie (VWF058) Kinkaju (VWF059) Rocket Dog (VWF060) Ragga Muffin (VWM061) Super Furray Animal (VWF062) Monkulus (VWF063) Armanita Ditch (VWF064) Pozzo (VWM065) Lucky (VWF066) Zarathustra (VWM067) De La Soul (VWF068) Arrested Development (VWM069) Flava Flav (VWM070) Bad Boy Bubby (VWM071) Hawkeye (VWF072) Logan (VWM073) Mitch (VWM074) Cruise (VWF075) Tina Sparkle (VWF076) VWF077 Spud (VWM078) VWM079 Maladoy (VWM080) Jogu (VWM081) VWM082 Petra (VWF083) Machu Pichu (VWM084) Ningaloo (VWM085) Popkat (VWF086) VWP087 VWP088 Kim (VWF089) Flo (VWF090) Finn (VWF091) VwP092 Billy (VWF093) Miles (VWM084) Ella (VWF095) Baker (VWF096) Bananas (VWF097) Butch Cassidy (VWM098) Sundance (VWF099) Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) Orinoco (VWM101) Panthro (VWM102) Cheetara (VWF103) Wiley Kat (VWF104) Wollow (VWM105) Miss Lily The Pink (VWF106) Ju Drop (VWF107) Karim (VWM108) Suggs (VWM109) Izzy (VWF110) Busta (VWM111) VWM112 VWM113 Burdock (VWF114) Rhogan Josh (VWM115)